


Constant

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AS ALL tHINGS SHOULD BE, F/F, we out here being a little bit angsty and a little bit gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Doctor has lost everything. Except one person.
Relationships: The Doctor/Missy (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Constant

The Doctor was tired, and she was scared, and she was alone.  
That’s how it always turned out in the end. She’d go on adventures, meet new friends, discover new things, and then they’d all abandon her, leaving her cold and alone with no one to come home to.  
There would never be anything constant in the Doctor’s life. Her friends left her. The few people she loved left her, too. She lived far too long for her friends to outlive her, and even when she reached her end, some miracle managed to keep her going. It was agonizing.  
A tear trickled down her cheek from where she sat in the TARDIS. Her friends were sitting beside her what felt like only moments ago before they were attacked.  
The Doctor lived. Her friends died. That’s the way it always ended.  
There was a knock at the door of the TARDIS, pulling the Doctor out of her own head and into the real world. She crossed the room weakly and opened it.  
A woman stood in front of her. It was snowing outside on the planet where the Doctor had landed the TARDIS, but the woman didn’t seem bothered.  
She spoke to the Doctor with a slightly mocking tone, “Oh, good, you’re in. I’d be rather embarrassed if you weren’t home. People would see me knocking on the door of an empty police box for hours and hours and hours on end and probably call the loony bin to come take me away. Anyways, it’s great to see you again!”  
The Doctor stared at her, trying to place where she knew the woman from. “Who are you?”  
The woman rolled her eyes, equal parts amused and annoyed. “Rrr, you really are slow sometimes, aren’t you? I guess the new body can be a tad confusing, so I’ll give you that. I would’ve stayed in the old one, but…well…”  
Realization slowly dawned on the Doctor. “You’re…”  
The woman clapped her hands energetically and cheered. “Now those two brain cells are finally rubbing together and producing a coherent thought! Congratulations! Yeah, it’s me! Missy!”  
She twirled around in a circle. “Like the new look?”  
The Doctor studied her, her eyes sweeping up and down Missy’s body. “But you were…”  
Missy stopped twirling and rolled her eyes, sighing. “Uh, regeneration? Duh? Honestly, Doctor, you should’ve learned by now to wait at least a thousand years before accepting my death. Honestly. Besides, look who’s talking! I’m clearly not the only one with a new body in the room.”  
She winked and shot finger guns at the Doctor. “Look at you! I’m proud of you, babe. Getting the upgrade isn’t easy.”  
“Babe?!”  
“Yeah! You’re my babe, short for baby.”  
“I’m not your—”  
“Oh, of course, you are, sugar.”  
“Sugar?!”  
Missy smiled innocently at her. “Yes, dear?”  
The Doctor stared at her, irritated.  
Missy opened her mouth to say something else, then frowned, examining the Doctor’s face. “Doctor…were you crying?”  
The Doctor blushed and turned away. “I’m fine, Missy.” Missy reached out her hand and placed it on the Doctor’s shoulder. “I can always tell when you’re lying. Don’t—”  
The Doctor sharply pulled her shoulder out of Missy’s grasp, glaring at her. “Just. Stop.” Her eyes glistened with tears.  
Missy’s face fell. She hadn’t even considered that the Doctor might not want to see her. But now that she thought about it…why would the Doctor want to see her, after everything she had done?  
She had hoped that there would be some sort of tearful reunion. Sure, there was a reunion, and there were tears, but Missy was pretty certain the two things were unrelated.  
“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I didn’t mean to…” her voice cracked slightly, uncertain of how to end the sentence. I didn’t mean to hurt you? I didn’t mean to abandon you again? I didn’t mean to play with your feelings the way I always end up doing?  
The Doctor paused and then spoke in a tone soft, curious, and confused. “What was that?”  
“I’m sorry,” Missy repeated.  
The Doctor studied her face. “You’re really Missy?”  
Missy nodded. “Of course.”  
“You’ve never apologized to me before.”  
Missy thought about it for a moment. “I…I suppose I haven’t.”  
The Doctor smiled slightly. “Well, it’s a welcome change.” She stepped outside the TARDIS and gestured towards the door. “You can come in…if that’s what you want.”  
Missy smiled, relieved. “Yeah…that is what I want.”  
Missy stepped inside and looked around, raising an eyebrow. “Oh, you’ve redecorated! I don’t like it.” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Doctor roll her eyes and mouth, “That’s my line.” Missy snickered.  
Missy playfully ran her fingers over the control panel. “Actually, I’ll admit that I like it a bit. You’ve upgraded the controls!”  
The Doctor shrugged. “Yeah. A little. Nothing major.”  
Missy casually flicked a few switches and then raised an eyebrow. “Oh, Doctor, you’ve got a bit of a problem here. These two switches here are jammed, and that might cause you to—”  
“Why are you here?”  
Missy frowned, taking her fingers off the controls. “Sorry?”  
“Why’d you come here?”  
Missy turned to face the Doctor, crossing her arms. “Well…I was traveling around a bit. And it was fun, but…I missed you.”  
“You missed me,” the Doctor repeated. “Seriously?”  
Missy nodded.  
The Doctor slowly walked over to her, staring into Missy’s eyes. The Doctor noticed that her eyes had changed since she regenerated. They used to be as cold and blue as ice, but now…now they were a warm, inviting amber brown that captivated the Doctor in a strange way. “If you really missed me,” the Doctor said softly, “Why were you gone so long?”  
Missy shrugged. “Well, mind you, I’m not exactly certain how long I’ve been gone for you, really. After I regenerated I managed to get out on an emergency spacecraft, and then this lovely man—I think his name was Captain Something Harkness—let me borrow his vortex manipulator and take it for a spin, but the controls were a little jumbled, so I ended up in Earth in 1486, and then on this one horrid planet populated by talking animals in the year 8765, and then I bounced around for a bit, got lucky and ended up here. It’s only been…what, a month or so for me? What about you?”  
The Doctor cast a glance down at the floor of the TARDIS, avoiding eye contact. “Five years.”  
Missy glared at the vortex manipulator on her wrist. “Ah. Sorry. Stupid thing. I would’ve come sooner if I could’ve.”  
The Doctor sighed. “It…it’s fine. You’re…” The Doctor’s voice cracked, and a tear leaked out her eye. “You’re here now.”  
The Doctor shuddered, tears running down her face, and she rushed forward and hugged Missy.  
“Oh,” whispered Missy. “That’s new.”  
Missy hadn’t gotten this much physical contact with the Doctor since a very eventful night when they were teenagers back on Gallifrey. This was slightly different, but she was fine with it.  
The Doctor sniffled, resting her head on Missy’s shoulder, her arms wrapped around Missy’s back. “I’m just…I’m glad you’re here. I…I…I lost some people today. Good people. Friends.”  
Missy put her arms around the Doctor and gently stroked the Doctor’s hair. “Well…I’m here now.”  
The Doctor laughed sadly, squeezing Missy a little tighter in their embrace. “Yeah. Yeah, you are.”  
They pulled away slowly and a little awkwardly. The Doctor looked over her shoulder back at the controls.  
“So,” the Doctor finally said, wiping the tears off her face. “All of time and space. Just the two of us. Where should we start?”  
A grin split Missy’s face. “Oh, I know just the place.”


End file.
